A Growlithe Miracle
by detective ban
Summary: It's hard to forget when something so precious is lost to you. It's hard to forget when that thing was taken from you by someone who feels no guilt. Can miracles really happen? This trainer and her beloved pokemon will take the test...
1. Prologue: Hard to forget

Ok, I was just sitting in front of my computer, bored as usual with most of the crappy (no offense) fan-fics that people keep writing. I honestly hate stories with anything to do with the TV show (other than the pokemon –laughs to self- ) and the one shots stink also –does not bother to read them- and I was having writers block with my other story. Then all of a sudden a whole new story flung itself into my head and I almost yelled out "OH-EM-GEE!" because I had just planned out an entire story in 5 seconds. So I immediately opened a blank document on Microsoft word and here I am, typing this little rant to you, hoping that you will enjoy my story; and not start crying as I did when I made the plotline because it's a bit sad and I get attached to characters. Ok then, done with my rant, on with my story

Disclaimer- Do I have to stick a sign on my chest that says "I don't own pokemon, only the characters I make up"?

_Flashback_

_Crowds cheering and booing. Yells all through the stadium. The silent and swift thoughts running through the trainers heads, taunting them, like holding a coveted bone in front of a dog, just out of reach. Thoughts of winning, strategies, what the other is thinking. The thoughts of holding the trophy above their heads, basking in the glory of their pokemon's strength. All this happens, just as always, in the pokemon league tournament._

_A young girl and her arcanine stood on one side of the battlefield; a young man and his scyther on the other. Both pokemon were panting; them being the last choices the trainers had for that match. Evenly matched they were, even though the arcanine had a type advantage, the scyther had more experience than he. _

_The trainers were sweating. All their emotions flashing through their eyes. The one who won would be known throughout history, as are all those who beat the league and all the trainers in it. _

"_Bart Extreme speed!" The young girl bellowed out to her arcanine._

"_Scyther, slash!" The young man called out. _

_The arcanine ran. He was an orange blur across the field. He ran at increasing speed toward the scyther. The bug pokemon lifting its scythes to attack, the arcanine was just in front of him when he slashed out. With his lightning quick reflexes he drew blood. Too much for a simple slash at the side. No, the scythes did not cut a long slash across the broad chest of the huge dog, but rather, in his haste the scyther had kept its scythes outright, not flat. If you do not know what this meant, then to put it bluntly, the arcanine was stabbed in the chest instead. Through the heart, in a burst of blood. _

_The crowd gasped as they realized what had happened. The trainers stood wide eyed. The scyther backed away from his misdoing. The arcanine hit the ground with a thud on its side. Dead. The young girl fell to her knees, crying for all it was worth. He lost championship, the embarrassment, and for most of all, her favorite pokemon. All she could think about was him being right there, lying on the ground only meters in front of her, gone forever. _

_End flashback_

The girl woke with a start, crying and screaming. It was two years after that fateful event had occurred, and she just so happened to be that young girl who lost her arcanine to a pokemon's mishap. There was nothing they could do when the medics got to the body, but everyone already knew that. It still hurts her to that very day how much losing Bart the arcanine took a toll to her life.

Thirteen year old Rachel had quit pokemon training right after that, for what everyone knows, forever. She had set free her pokemon into the wild, telling them she couldn't bear to lose any of them like Bart. What had happened that day was a one in a million chance. But she still couldn't bear it at all. She had that nightmare every night, ever since he died. She would always wake up with a start then, crying and screaming as she had just done. Nothing was and would be the same.

Her family had gotten used to it after about a month and let her be. Everyone in Elwood knew about what happened. Elwood was the town she grew up in, and they were so happy she made it to the final round of the pokemon league, and pitied her when she came back with all that new weight on her shoulders. Everybody thought she deserved room, so they stayed away for her to keep to herself. They were wrong. She needed somebody to share the weight with her. But nobody would, and as far as she knew, never would.

But today she knew it in her heart and soul that something would happen. Something special. Something that would change her pitiful life now and forever. The funny thing was, it was the same feeling she got when she woke up Christmas morning and found a growlithe with a bow on its head at the foot of her bead, wagging its tail and looking innocently at her chewing on one of her pokemon plushies.

She woke up slowly and got dressed as she always did. And to any who might want to know, her preference for everyday since the tragedy was black jeans and a black shirt. She long since admitted to herself that trying to forget would never happen, so she instead remembered it everyday. Neither would make it better or worse, she knew that. But it was all she could do for herself.

She walked down the hallway of her one story house, on her way to the bathroom; after she brushed her teeth and did the necessary things she went to the dining room where breakfast awaited her. The lovely smell of perfectly cooked pancakes dripping with maple syrup met her nose as she walked in. Her mother and father awaited her like always. Nothing special now. She sat down and started eating on the circular table, in-between her mother and father.

Her father was reading a newspaper while trying to eat quickly. Multitasking was never easy for him, but he was late for work. He was a doctor for pokemon. He took care of injuries the machines or centers could not heal. A shame he couldn't revive the dead. So many pokemon died before getting to him because they were not quick enough. There was no hope for Bart though. A pity it was. Her mother took her sweet time, she wrote books at home. The family had always been a fan growlithes, so almost every book she wrote revolved around them. That is why Rachel got Bart as her first pokemon. The family was in a deep loss of what to do when their dear girl came home, hopes and dreams shattered. They eventually got over it, they didn't see Bart die. They had closed their eyes at that moment, not wanting to see the expected loss of the league. They didn't expect it when they opened their eyes to see a bloody battlefield and a dead arcanine.

She wrote a book about Bart and his trainer. Being vague at parts for she did not want people to know exactly who she was writing about. It took her over a year to write that two-hundred and eleven paged book, Rachel read it over many times, taking every detail to memory. It took Gloria to write it so long because at some points she would just break down crying and would not stop for hours. Gloria was Rachel's mother's name. Rachel had never cried about anything after that day. Except, of course, when she woke up from her nightmare, shaking violently and trying to stop.

It's hard to forget, sometimes remembering makes it all the more better. She laughed about it once. How that scyther had forgotten one thing nobody thought one born with scythes would ever forget. Rachel knew what happened though. She couldn't tell anyone, they would think it was just her anger and sadness trying to find something to blame. The scyther murdered Bart intentionally. She saw the look of satisfaction in the other trainer's eyes. They wanted the trophy and glory so badly, and knew that one slash wouldn't be enough. So they resorted to murder. They put on a guilty and unknowing act after the deed was done. They got the trophy, but not the glory they wanted. All that glory was turned to pity for Rachel and Bart. Rachel knew that, right down to the heart. But she never told anyone.

It's hard to forget, when something so precious is lost forever. It's hard to know that someone's greed had gone so far as to make your life miserable. It's hard to know that that person who took away that most precious thing doesn't feel any guilt about it.

End Chapter

I leave you on this for now. I started crying as I typed that. Talk about getting attached, eh?


	2. A Ghost of a Chance

Well, when I said this story was going to be better than my other one 'Pokemon Detective' I sure was right! I have gotten some great reviews, and that was just the prologue! –Is very happy- I'll reply to a few comments before getting on with the new chapter. I'm not taking a long time to write chapters because a) They are short and b) I have too much free time. But I'm going to change a) for now, I'm going to try to make my chapters as long as possible. Too bad I can't write as fast as I can read!

labrat-seph – Just want to be clear for one thing, I don't imply that I write better than others, I personally think my writing is not all that great. But thank you for the comment And I am so glad someone agrees with me a bit on some of the other stories, most don't have much of a plotline. I'm not really much of a writer though, an observant reader I should say. I love my opening chapter also, it is much better than all my stories put together!

Oh and just for anyone who is wondering why I write about growlithes a bit, it's because they are uber cool! My favorite type of pokemon is a fire type because they have the ability to learn more different types of moves and are a bit more spread out than others. And thanks to all who reviewed! On to the story! And I re-wrote this chapter because I wasn't too happy with it, so that's why it took so long to get the story up again! –Having a very bad case of writers block right now-

**

* * *

**

A Growlithe Miracle: Chapter One: A Ghost of a Chance

"You should go back to pokemon training," her father said. It's what he said every day to her at breakfast. Her parents knew she really wanted to go back to training, but she was torn from the desire to be with pokemon again; to see them, hear them battle, be the one training the greatest of them all, but she also wanted to keep that vow she made.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Rachel ran out of the league building, sobbing and spreading tears all over her already soaked shirt. She ran through the trees, not knowing where she was going or what she was going to do, all she knew was that Bart was dead. She ran to a dead end, a cliff. She stood twenty paces from it, and let out her pokemon._

"_Go," She said to them as they looked around confusedly. "I don't want it to happen to you either, so just leave."_

_Her sleek pidgeot that had been her first capture cocked his head at her. "What happened? Where's Bart? I thought we were at the league! Why are you crying?" He squawked._

"_Bart's dead." Was all she said to him. "I don't want it to happen to any of you either. GO!" She yelled the last part out._

"_Bart was our friend too! And you mean just as much to us as he did! We aren't going to leave!" Her jumpluff tried to reason with her. _

"_But it could happen again! I don't want that! I will never train pokemon again!" Rachel yelled, an echo bouncing off the rocks in the canyon below. _

_Her pokemon looked pityingly at her, but knew she meant what she said. They were hurt by her decision, but knew she meant the best also. She was just confused and soon enough they might find her again, ready to train. Not likely, but it could happen, maybe in months, maybe years, maybe her children._

_Her pidgeot took off then, sleek feathers glistening in the sun as he flew down off the cliff and into the canyon; her jumpluff did what was in her nature and let the wind blow it away; her onix burrowed into the ground, leaving a big hole about five feet in every direction as a sign he had been there; her marill ran into the forest, his tail bobbing behind; her magneton floated into the forest behind the marill, hoping to find its way back to the power plant in which he was caught when he was making trouble for the workers; and lastly, the old hypno she had found and healed departed last, taking slow steps and stopped at the edge of the forest._

"_You're going to regret this, we love you, we understand, but you're pushing us away, the ones who would do anything for you." He said, and then disappeared into the shrubbery beyond._

_

* * *

End flashback_

And how right old grandpa was, they had always called him grandpa because he was so old and he looked like a grandpa. He was their second strongest pokemon in the group though, having many years of training at his disposal, the only one who could match up to him was Bart. He had a deep bond with Rachel also, almost as deep as the one she had with Bart. Rachel did regret letting them go, grandpa had probably died out there, not because of no way to get his own food or being eaten by pokemon, he was too strong for that, but because of old age. He had outlived his old trainer and knew so much, especially with him being a psychic.

"I don't want to train again." Was Rachel's reply every time her father said that, she would never train again, no matter the urge she had to find her pokemon again, she made a vow. She never wanted to hurt or be hurt by pokemon again. But she was wrong in making that vow, she loved pokemon, anybody who looked into her eyes could see that. Anyone who ever had a crushed love before would know, love is about taking risks, hiding from it will just destroy you from the inside, she was hiding from it. It was slowly eating her away, like a mouse would nibble on a piece of cheese, every time she said no, it would be another small piece of her heart that was rejected and torn away.

Rachel finished her breakfast and got out of the dining room as soon as she could, knowing that if she stayed her parents would try to comfort her, and that made it hurt even more as she found out the first time after she came home. She ran up to her room like always and flopped down onto her bed with a huge "Thump." Her room was nondescript, normal and cluttered, like almost every thirteen year olds who didn't train pokemon.

If you walked into the room you would think a hurricane had just struck there. To the left of the door was where her bed was up against the wall on its side, the headboard in the corner, fitting perfectly. But on it were piles of books, Rachel had taken to reading a lot after she stopped training, to the left of it was a nightstand, a small lamp on it with an alarm clock, both almost completely invisible from the books, on the wall opposite of the bed was a beautiful rosewood desk, a present from her grandma, and as you have guessed, piled two feet high with books of every shape and size, to the right of that was a small round table with a small television set on it. On the right wall was a small closet, and holding nothing but black and blue clothing, not "gothic" clothing, just normal black and blue t-shirts and jeans. And amazingly, it was the only place not piled high with books.

The room was very small and had no room for a bookcase, so that's why all the books were flung about everywhere. Rachel picked up the one she was reading "Adventures of Tom Sawyer" it said on the front cover. She usually read until lunch time, then ate, read until dinner, took a shower, then read until she fell asleep. People thought it a boring routine, but Rachel enjoyed books too much to think it boring. They seemed to draw her out of her miserable life there and take her on amazing adventures.

She read for around five hours, having a mother who wanted to have meals right on the hour; breakfast at seven a.m., lunch at twelve p.m., and dinner at six p.m. She had finished her book already and was in the middle of another, she was a very fast reader. She put the book down and rand out of the room right when her clock changed to twelve, on the table was a ham sandwich like always. Rachel ate it fast and before her mother could say anything, rushed out of the dining room again and went up to read.

That special feeling that had burned up inside of her all day was just about giving up hope of anything special happening. The burning feeling of excitement had died before she got to lunch. Rachel looked over at the clock on her nightstand. Twelve 'o clock a.m. it read. Drowsiness was already taking over her, she put the book that she was reading and rolled over on her bed, but not before flicking off the light.

"There's only a ghost of a chance that something is going to happen" She muttered to herself.

_

* * *

Outside a Bedroom Window_

A haunter smiled creepily as he saw the girl turn off the light and fall into a deep sleep from his hypnosis waves. He fazed himself through the wall and looked her over.

"A 'ghost of a chance' it is, dear heart," he said. "It truly is." The haunter started chuckling, making a creepy ripple go up the spines of whoever heard it.

* * *

My writers block makes me leave you at this little cliffy. I thought I had the whole story planned but I'm not good at making things lead to other things. Oh well, at least I'm trying, right? 


	3. Crazy Ghosts, Inane People

Ohs. My. Gods. Such a long time. For me… anyway, I've been extremely busy (with reading and… more reading) and hadn't gotten the time or motivation to do this. So I'm going to make it up to you by making this incredibly long. For me that is.

**Crazy Ghosts, Inane People**

The forest was extremely peaceful. But most forests are in one way or another. This was the kind of forest that hasn't been touched by mankind in it's life. The trees were big enough that five adults could have stretched their arms around it together and would still not be able to touch each other's fingertips. The birds made music that sounded as if it was never going to stop, never had a starting point, it was just there forever. There was life in the forest, much of it. But secrets of that life were meant to be kept it seemed, for the trees were so close together that the forest seemed black as night, even with fall on the way.

It wasn't the darkness that scared this young girl though. The darkness added to the effect of the rest of the forest, the feeling that if you just lie down for a moment, you could sleep forever… But the girl was truly scared out of her wits. But I suppose you would be too if you had gone to sleep in a warm comfy bed only to wake up on a curved tree branch, ideal for lying down on, suspended fifty feet in the air. If you aren't sure about that, then you are most likely insane, go see a physician right away.

But as it is, this peaceful forest got a rather rude awakening. Perhaps it was because nothing in the forest had ever seen a human before, or maybe it was because it had been so long, but I think that extremely feminine shrieks that are from the throat of a tomboy just isn't ideal for their status.

When the shriek started, the birds got started out of their nest, a few forgetting to leave those hardly earned worms for their poor chicks, some forgetting to breathe until it was too late. The unknown forest dwellers got rattled out of their peaceful sleep or lost the trail of that extremely fat and tender little sentret. Heck, I might even go so far as saying that the wind picked up a chiller breeze.

Now this girl had perfectly good reason for disturbing everybody in the forest for miles, sound traveled quite fast here, as they would soon find out. But right now, the little beast that had ever so nicely brought the girl here to disturb the peace was dealing with the problem. Really, he was! Okay, so he wasn't doing much of a good job I guess, seeing as another scream pierced the air.

Now if we could adjust this here… Err, you weren't supposed to hear that! Right over there, now look! Here we see a young girl, teenaged by a rough guess, being confronted by a ghastly purple form with blood red eyes fifty feet in their air. I'm wondering why she hasn't fallen down already…

"What the f-"

"Now don't start that, I'm not going to hurt you-"

"The hell you ain't! You brought me here, right!"

"Well yes…" The ghastly form moved, something of a 'hand' started scratching his 'head' embarrassedly.

"Well you bloody well better get me home! Where the hell are we? Why did you bring me here? Answer me you… you…" Lacking an offending way to put his form, she drawled off, but left the threat hanging. If you could call it a threat, personally- nevermind, you wouldn't care.

"Look, I brought you here because I have a… request." The form we people commonly know as a haunter answered carefully, if choppy.

"What the hell is it? I won't do it! And get me down from here!" She yelled back.

"Really, there is no need for profanity! And I was going to bring you down, but after that snappish attitude, I think I'll leave you be. It could have been an interesting task…" Now if you actually knew this girl, Rachel by name, you would have known that once you have her curiosity piqued, you can't stop it. Apparently this haunter knew that weakness…

"… I'll be quiet and listen if you get me down." She said quietly.

"Why should I make a deal like that with you? Who do you think you are?"

"Please?" She answered, acting as if she had not heard the previous questions.

"Well maybe…" The haunter scratched it's 'chin' now, deciding where to start. "Once upon a time, there was an ambitious haunter who wanted to be extremely strong. Pantalaimon by name, though nicknamed Pan by friends. He knew that to be strong he would have to travel and train, but he knew he would be eventually captured during his training by also ambitious trainers who might not treat him well. He also knew that a pokemon owned by a trainer gets far more experience and are always stronger.

"So that haunter decided to find a trainer. Not just any trainer though, someone who was kind, just, and knew how to train pokemon. But he wouldn't want to give himself to someone with pokemon. He wanted someone with a fresh start, but not someone who would be too young for him. That was when he heard news from an old hypno who had recently moved into the forest. He talked of a kind young girl who had experienced a very hard loss, and given up. He said that if someone were to revive that strength that was lost, she would be ideal for that haunter.

"Of course, the haunter wanted to see this person very much. He took directions from the hypno and set out on his first adventure out of the Maho Forest. It took his strongest skills to keep out of sight, for he spied on that girl and learned all her traits and characteristics before confronting her. So he brought her here to make sure no other ears but the forest's people to ask her his request."

Pan told the tale like it was a fictional piece from a master storyteller. And the girl kept her promise to be quiet and listen. Pan was absolutely positive that she knew who he was talking about and what the request was.

"You've made a mistake Pantalaimon. I won't be a trainer again." She said coldly.

"Please?" He said with a wheedling tone, like a toddler asking for a cookie before dinner.

"No, and that's the end of it!" She snapped.

"Honestly, you need to control that temper. I know you long for the wilds again, I can see it in your eyes. It is as bright there as was your determination to win the leagues," said a raspy voice from down below. Pan and Rachel both looked down to see a very old hypno. His white collar was a mess and matted very badly in places, his fur that must have once been shining golden was a sickly yellow, he was hunched and the look in his eyes showed that he was not going to be of this world any longer.

"Gramps!" Rachel exclaimed. "I can't believe you're here! I thought it was you from the story."

'Gramps' craned his neck up toward them. "Do bring her down, I don't want to get myself stuck in this position!" He called up to them.

Pan brought her down without much difficulty. While haunters are mostly transparent and cannot be hit by physical things most of the time, they can make themselves tangible at will as can most other ghost pokemon.

"Please Rachel, do give this another chance." Gramps said when they were all down on sweet, precious ground.

"Why? To get someone hurt again?" The resentment on her face made it clear that she wasn't changing her mind anytime soon. "Now please get me home!"

"I understand you are worried, but what about me? I can't die again!" Pan spoke up for the first time since Gramps appeared, sounding very amused.

"But if I start training again, I'm going to have to get other pokemon also! And a team full of ghost types is definitely not recommended." She retorted, her excuses being sanded down with common sense. True, her parents have tried this quite a number of times already, but hearing it from one of your own pokemon is much different, believe you me.

"What happened to you was something that could not have been predicted, you lost a partner and a friend. Family outside of normality. It was cruel and only happens once every couple hundred years or so. Don't let it destroy you, try again. Remember when we couldn't get the eighth badge in Kanto because Marill and Jumpluff weren't strong enough? We lost 7 times straight, but you still kept at it," Gramps replied.

"Well yes but-"

"Not buts! Please, just think about this for a moment," Pan interrupted.

And she did. She thought about it in silence for about ten minutes before coming to a decision. Not something Pan would have liked, but this was a broken person, she could be fixed in time.

"All right, I'll do it. But any freak accidents and we're done."


	4. A Trainer Again

Yes, updating again. Joy. Hope you like my story, and if you just happen to click that button all the way down there and review, that is so fine with me.

* * *

"All right, I'll do it. But any freak accidents and we're done."

"Done and done!" Pan said, and then whooped with joy. "I'm getting a trainer, I'm getting a trainer!" He sang.

"But, you have to tell me where this place is. It doesn't look like it's in Johto. Most likely not even near Elwood." Rachel said, taking a good look at her surroundings.

"But it is in Johto! In fact, in Ilex Forest." Gramps replied. "If it was any farter I wouldn't have been able to get here! This is the heart of the forest; no trainers can ever get here on their own. I think you're the first human ever to touch foot on this ground in ages."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, what he said. Now let's get out of here! To Azalea town! We need to get some trainers gear. And you need to get me into a pokeball." Pan said, starting to float away.

"You're forgetting something." Rachel snapped in annoyance.

"What?" He replied absentmindedly

"Money. I have none, thank you very much Mister 'I kidnap kids to be my trainer and expect them to be able to pay for everything with empty pockets.'"

"Now that's rude. We'll get money sent from your parents. They will most likely be happy that you're training again little missy." Pan said nonchalantly.

And so with that argument done and over, they started off. One floating, the other stomping along behind.

Finally getting out of Ilex Forest was like finding the golden gates to heaven, if you know what I mean. Azalea was quiet, the sun was just setting and most people were inside starting on dinner. Rachel ran the rest of the way to the pokemon center she saw, the gleaming red shingles standing out from the crowd of green roofed houses.

Going inside, she sought out the video phones. Strange things they were, the green contraptions were made with a screen set into the middle, and a phone set and number pad on the side. Rachel dialed her home phone's number, hoping that her parents wouldn't gloat or be overly enthusiastic that she was deciding to start over.

Bad hope. As soon as her mother appeared on the screen she started squealing, seeing the haunter behind her. Joy made its way to Gloria's face and she immediately started talking.

"Why didn't you tell me you found a haunter? You didn't even take anything from your room! You should know better than to go out unprepared! Does it have a name? Where are you? Are you going to train again?" The last came out in a hopeful squeak as Rachel's mom ran out of breath.

"He kidnapped me is more like it. I couldn't take anything, you know I know better! His name is Pan, the smartass. Azalea town right now, in the pokemon center. He's making me train again, joy." Rachel took her sweet time and breath answering.

"Kidnapped? Smartass? Azalea, already? We aren't even close to there! You couldn't have gotten there in less than a day!" She chose to ignore the last, not really trusting her daughter's judgment.

You see, she never was a pokemon trainer, and usually only people who have been a trainer for a while and knew their pokemon for a while ever gets what pokemon say. Usually, people can't exactly tell what pokemon say, but can get the gist of it.

As a trainer gets more used to their pokemon and finds definite personality, they can guess at what pokemon say. That's why people usually don't know what their opponent's pokemon in a battle is saying. Some people find it easy to guess at what a pokemon is saying others find it hard, that's where you weed out the good trainers from the bad most of the time.

"Yes to all. You see, the haunter had somehow brought me to Ilex Forest. How? I don't know, sweet dear mother of mine, maybe it's a plot hole." Rachel answered sarcastically.

"Well great. And I suppose you need money? God knows you never keep any with you. And wait a second… if the haunter brought you there…. Did you sleep in your clothes again? I told you not to do that!" Gloria was always annoyed at Rachel's habit of not changing before sleeping. She had gotten the habit from pokemon training, where if you were sleeping out under the stars there was always a chance that a pokemon could try to attack you in your sleep, and no one fancies running into a town in the middle of the night in cute eevee pajamas.

"Err… Yeah that would be great mom! If you could transfer all my stuff to my storage system please! Okay, thanks, love you, bye!" She said quickly, wanting to get it over with quick.

The good thing about the storage systems were that you could take things in and out of them with the computers at pokemon centers. She knew it would take a while for her mom to get the stuff put together, so she sat down onto one of the comfy unoccupied chairs and picked up a magazine. She ignored Pan as he started arguing about the elemental weaknesses with another trainer's pidgey.

* * *

A little while later Rachel put down her magazine and went over to the storage system. She would have to withdraw every item separately, and then pack most of them into her bag, one of the drags of the storage system. After finishing that, she packed her extra clothes in the big pouch of her plain black backpack, some leftover items from her last 'journey' in one of the smaller pouches, tied her sleeping bag to the top of the bag, and put her trainer card and pokenav in the smallest pocket. She had never bothered with a pokedex before, preferring to find out things about the pokemon herself.

She hesitated putting on her trainer's belt. It would make her officially in the 'game' of pokemon training. She finally decided to go for it, and buckled it on. Finally, she attached six empty pokeballs to it, soon to be only five empty.

She called Pan over, who finally broke up his argument with the pidgey. She took one pokeball off the belt._ Her _belt.

"What are you waiting for? Just tap me with it, then let me out. Hurry it up!" True, she was hesitating with that also. She finally tapped the pokeball to him meekly. It dropped to the floor, wiggling for a few seconds, then made a ping. Pantalaimon was hers. She was a trainer again.


End file.
